Mis à nu
by BabyFleur-de-Lys
Summary: UA. Slash HPDM. Harry Potter est un jeune étudiant en médecine à l’université de Princeton. Pour payer ses études, il a un métier tout sauf traditionnel, mais il ne s’attendait certainement pas à le retrouver là..., lui.
1. Prologue

Salut à tous ! Je sais, j'avais dit que je ne publirais pasàcause de ma période d'examens qui approche à grand pas pour ne pas dire que je suis déjà dedans, mais disons que ceci est un cas un peu exceptionnel. J'avais écrit leprologue decette fic il y a... un certain temps. Donc, je ne me suis pas remise à l'écriture, manque de temps oblige.

Résumé : UA. Slash HPDM. Harry Potter est un jeune étudiant en médecine à l'université de Princeton. Pour payer ses études, il a un métier tout sauf traditionnel, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à le retrouver là, … lui.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Prologue :

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever que déjà le campus de l'université Princeton grouillait de vie. Des étudiants se rendaient à la bibliothèque pour étudier un peu avant leur contrôle alors que d'autres couraient dans tous les sens, soit pour trouver leurs bouquins ou ne pas être en retard à un rendez-vous important. Rien de vraiment inhabituel en soi.

Harry Potter, lui, se trouvait parmi ceux à la bibliothèque. Pas pour étudier, ça il l'avait tellement fait qu'il connaissait sa matière par cœur, mais pour essayer de se trouver un petit boulot. Son parrain, Sirius Black, lui avait envoyé plutôt ce matin un mail lui indiquant que bientôt il manquerait d'argent pour subvenir à tous ses besoins. Si Harry voulait continuer ses études, il devait très vite se trouver un emploi. Sirius pouvait certes payer les frais d'inscription, mais pour ce qui était de l'alimentaire et tout autre achat il ne pouvait plus assurer.

Sirius Black était un des meilleurs amis de son père. À la mort de ce dernier et de sa femme Lily, il avait recueilli sous son toit son filleul. James et Lily Potter, les parents d'Harry, avaient trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture, alors que leur fils était âgé de quinze mois. Un conducteur soûl les avait percutés de plein fouet, causant ainsi la mort immédiate des passagers à l'avant du véhicule. Le bébé y avait échappé, gardant pour seul souvenir de cette nuit une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Le conducteur de l'autre passager, un certain Tom Jedusor, s'en était sorti en un seul morceau. Il avait heureusement été envoyé en prison. Il s'était avéré que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il conduisait en état d'ébriété et qu'il provoquait un accident. Par contre, c'était la première fois que des personnes mourraient. Il était plutôt triste de voir qu'il fallait un drame avant que la justice ne réagisse. Cet homme aurait du être privé de son droit de conduire bien avant.

Le passé est malheureusement le passé et rien ne peut le changer, c'est pourquoi Harry fût élevé par son parrain et son conjoint, Rémus Lupin, au lieu de ses parents. Ses pères de substitution, comme il se plaisait à les appeler, l'avaient aimé comme leur propre fils et avait tout fait pour que sa vie soit heureuse malgré l'absence de ses parents.

Ils avaient toujours été là pour Harry et lorsqu'il avait émis le souhait de devenir médecin, ils n'avaient pas cherché à le décourager même s'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour payer ses études. Les deux hommes avaient dû faire beaucoup de sacrifices pour lui offrir les études rêvées dans une université plus que prestigieuse. La perte de son emploi avait malheureusement obligé Sirius à réduire ses dépenses. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'Harry devait se trouver un job au plus vite. Sa place à l'université était en jeu.

Malgré ses résultats académiques exemplaires, Harry n'avait reçu aucune bourse d'étude. Les examinateurs avaient préféré en donner à des gens qu'ils étaient sûrs de voir réussir, pas à un simple citoyen comme les autres.

Le jeune homme en était donc réduit à éplucher les petites annonces dans l'espoir de trouver un gagne-pain. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance. Les employeurs cherchaient en général des personnes pouvant être disponibles à plein temps ou à temps partiel, pas juste une soirée par semaine. Même les places pour étudiants lui étaient refusées à cause de son manque de disponibilité. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute s'il faisait des études prenantes.

Harry était sur le point de balancer son journal. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait inventer un emploi spécial pour les cas désespérés qui vont être mis à la porte de leur université faute d'argent ? Il ne devait pas être le seul dans ce cas-là, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry était en train de se fracasser le crâne sur sa table lorsque Blaise Zabini, l'un de ses camarades de classe entra dans la bibliothèque. Blaise faisait parti de ce qu'on pouvait appeler les fils à papa. Malgré ce léger défaut, il était plutôt sympathique. D'accord, il était franchement agaçant avec ses grands airs mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment le choix de le supporter, car il partageait sa chambre.

À son plus grand déplaisir, son colocataire vint prendre place à sa table. Harry fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué et continua à se frapper la tête contre la table.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Tu risquerais d'abîmer ta belle gueule.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

- Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi une telle scène ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Si tu le dis mais je continue à croire qu'il serait dommage que tu sois couvert d'hématomes. Un si joli visage mérite une plus grande considération.

Harry regarda Blaise légèrement irrité. Pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Avant qu'il ait pu réagir l'autre jeune homme prit le journal qu'il avait laissé sur la table. Il regarda la page des petites annonces d'un œil intéressé.

- Alors comme ça, tu cherches du travail ?

- Au risque de me répéter, ça ne te regarde pas.

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Voyons Harry, je suis sûr que tu ne pourras pas refuser. Je te donnerais tout l'argent dont tu as besoin et même plus encore.

- À quelle condition ?

- Tu seras à ma disposition jour et nuit. Tu sais, mon lit, la nuit, aurait bien besoin d'être réchauffé.

- Tu es dégoûtant Zabini ! Je ne suis pas une catin ! Je suis peut-être désespéré, mais pas à ce point-là. Je préfèrerais abandonner mes études plutôt que me faire tripoter par toi.

Harry se leva profondément insulté et quitta la bibliothèque en emportant son journal. Jamais de toute sa vie, il avait été aussi insulté. Avait-il vraiment l'air d'une pute ? On lui avait souvent dit par le passé qu'il était magnifique, même s'il avait du mal à y croire, mais jamais encore on lui avait fait une proposition aussi dégradante.

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel. Il avait du passer plus de temps qu'il le pensait depuis qu'il était entré dans la bibliothèque. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi Zabini était là-bas. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être un lève-tôt.

Harry se laissa tomber sous un saule pleureur. Un peu de tranquillité lui ferait du bien. Il reprit son journal et continua à chercher un emploi jusqu'à ce que son estomac le rappelle à l'ordre. Il avait sauté le petit-déjeuner ce matin et son corps ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser sauter le déjeuner, alors il dût abandonner la partie pour se rendre à la cafétéria.

Il rejoignit son groupe d'amis à leur table habituelle après être allé chercher un sandwich. Malgré les plaintes constantes de son estomac il n'avait pas très faim ou plutôt il n'avait pas très envie de manger. Il s'assit sur le seul siège de libre et mangea en écoutant distraitement ses camarades parler d'il ne savait quoi.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Ginny, tout va bien.

- Je sais que non, alors soit tu avoues tout ou je le fais pour toi.

- Mon parrain a perdu son emploi. Si je veux rester à l'université, il faut que je me trouve un petit boulot, mais jusqu'à présent, ils m'ont tous refusé.

C'est terrible, Harry.

- Je sais, Hermione, mais je n'y peux rien. Les gens ne veulent pas engager quelqu'un qui n'est pas très disponible.

- Je pourrais demander à mon frère, Ron. Il est chef de ligne dans une entreprise du coin peut-être qu'il pourrait te trouver quelque chose.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Ginny, je ne crois pas que je suis fait pour travailler dans une usine.

- Tu es sûr que tu as tout regardé ?

- Tout ce qu'il y avait dans le journal du moins.

- Oh, mais vous avez vu l'heure ? Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard en cours.

Peu à peu les amis d'Harry désertèrent la table pour se rendre en cours. Seul Neville, un autre étudiant de médecine resta avec lui, car ils n'avaient pas cours avant une bonne heure.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'arrive.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, je vais m'en sortir.

- Tu mérites de rester à cette université. Je t'ai vu en cours et tu ferais un magnifique médecin.

- Que je sois bon ou pas, ne change pas grand chose dans mon cas, j'en ai peur !

- J'ai su ce que Blaise t'avait proposé.

- Évite de me parler de ça, s'il te plaît.

- Harry, et si c'était la seule option que tu avais ? Tu serais prêt à tout abandonner en sachant que tu as une possibilité de t'en sortir ?

- Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à jouer la pute pour Blaise Zabini même si ma vie en dépendait. Je vais trouver une solution et elle n'aura aucun lien avec lui.

- Je suis contre ce genre de pratique en général et tu le sais, mais si c'était moi et que cela serait le seul moyen pour moi de rester ici, je le ferais.

- Merci de ton opinion, je vais y réfléchir.

- Envisage-le sérieusement Harry. Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami et la population ne doit pas perdre un excellent médecin.

Neville laissa seul Harry pour qu'il réfléchisse. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais il comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas faire des faveurs à Blaise. Seulement, il ne savait pas ce que Zabini ressentait pour lui, mais Neville si. Il savait très bien que le colocataire de son ami ne lui voulait aucun mal et qu'il lui portait de tendres sentiments. Il n'avait simplement pas la bonne manière de faire.

Une heure plus tard, durant son cours, Harry se fit rappeler à l'ordre plus d'une fois. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, pas avec tous ces problèmes en tête. Il pensait sans cesse aux paroles de son ami. Peut-être que Blaise était réellement la solution à son problème. Après les cours, il irait le voir pour lui dire qu'il acceptait. Avec un peu de chance il trouverait une autre solution peu de temps après et il pourrait rompre le contrat.

En fin d'après-midi, il décida d'aller faire un tour en ville. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de faire la pire bêtise de sa vie. Si son parrain et son oncle entendaient ses pensées en ce moment, ils auraient sûrement honte de lui. Jamais auparavant, il n'aurait pensé devoir vendre son corps à un homme qu'il détestait, mais si c'était réellement le seul moyen de rester à l'école…

Il alla à la librairie d'un de ses amis. Théo allait sûrement pouvoir l'aider à y voir un peu plus clair. Théodore Nott était un homme plutôt froid en apparence, mais une fois qu'on le connaissait, on ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Il l'avait connu durant son adolescence. Son petit-ami de l'époque, de quelques années son aîné ce qui n'avait pas plus à Sirius, l'avait amené dans cette librairie pour lui présenter son meilleur ami. Depuis, il y venait régulièrement.

- Harry, que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu avais des cours.

- Aujourd'hui c'est ma journée relax, alors j'ai pensé à venir te voir.

- Installe-toi, je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger.

Théo disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, qui s'avérait être en réalité son appartement. Très peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'y avoir mis les pieds. Même Harry qui le connaissait depuis longtemps n'y avait mis les pieds qu'une seule et unique fois. L'homme revint finalement avec un plateau contenant plusieurs pâtisseries.

- Sers-toi et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Mais comment sais-tu que…

- Que tu vas mal ? Facile…, à chaque fois que tu viens me voir avec une tête d'enterrement, c'est que tu as un problème.

- Tu commences à trop me connaître.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- J'aurais besoin d'un emploi.

- D'un emploi ? Tu ne crois pas que cela pourrait nuire à tes études de travailler ?

- Je n'ai plus le choix, Théo. Mon parrain a perdu son emploi, il n'arrivera pas à payer tous les frais de cours peu importe ce qu'il dit.

- Je vois. Je peux t'offrir un emploi, mais vu ton manque de disponibilité tu ne feras pas beaucoup d'argent.

- Peu importe, l'essentiel c'est que j'en fasse au moins un peu.

- Tu sais Harry, j'aurais une solution beaucoup plus payante pour toi.

- Tant que tu ne me proposes pas te coucher avec toi pour de l'argent.

- Non, de toute façon je n'aurais pas les moyens de t'entretenir bien longtemps. Non, ce que j'ai à te proposer c'est un peu dans la même veine mais en beaucoup moins intime.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Théo se leva et alla chercher une revue. Il revint s'asseoir et regarda Harry dans les yeux pendant un moment. Celui-ci commençait à se demander ce qui rendait son ami si sérieux tout d'un coup. Théo se décida enfin à montrer la revue à Harry lui causant un choc.

- Une revue pornographique ?

- Ils recherchent de jeunes modèles.

- C'est une très mauvaise idée.

- Harry, écoute-moi, c'est une chance en or. Une seule séance photo et tu aurais la belle vie pendant plusieurs mois. En plus, ce magazine ne présente jamais de modèle nu et je connais le photographe, il est très gentil.

- Je ne crois pas que je pourrais…

- Harry, présente-toi au moins aux sélections. Si tu n'es pas choisi, tu n'auras qu'à faire comme si je ne t'avais rien dit.

- Et si je suis choisi ?

- Tu décideras si tu as envie de le faire ou non.

- Montre-moi la revue.

Théo donna le magazine à Harry qui se mit à le feuilleter. Son ami avait dit vrai, aucun modèle n'était nu. Une seule chose le rebutait, il avait toujours été du genre pudique.

- Je veux bien essayer.

- Tant mieux. Tu verras bientôt plein de vieux pervers vont se branler en pensant à toi.

- THÉO !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis. Aussi je tiens à préciser que la suite ne devrait pas arriver avant, minimum, un mois. Encore une fois, les études avant tout!

babyFleurdeLys


	2. Chapitre 1

_babyFleurdeLys terriblement gênée_

Ah, vous êtes là! Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bel et bien un chapitre qu'il y a un peu plus bas! Je sais qu'il a prit du temps à venir (tout plutôt qu'avouer avoir posté le prologue en mai 2006...oups), mais réjouissez-vous, voilà la suite!

Petit message d'intérêt général pour les lecteurs de Tradition Ancestrale. Je suis en ce moment en cours d'écriture pour la suite (oui, oui, je vous le jure!) et le chapitre est assez avancé. J'espère le finir d'ici la fin de la semaine et ainsi peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, le poster d'ici la semaine prochaine! Je sais que j'ai pris un très grand retard dans mes fics et je m'en excuse, mais les circonstances ont joué contre moi. Je ne vous raconterai pas ma vie, mais sachez seulement que je m'en veux terriblement pour l'attente!

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : 

Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Si Sirius savait cela, il me ferait la peau. Mon dieu, mon dieu….

Voilà à quoi se résumaient les pensées d'Harry depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds au siège du magazine. Il avait mis du temps à se décider, mais voyant qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de pours que de contres, il avait décidé de tenter sa chance.

Après tout, les poses n'étaient pas "si" indécentes, du moins c'est ce qu'il se répétait depuis que sa décision était prise. Avec un peu de chance, se disait-il, il ne serait pas choisi et il pourrait oublier cette histoire, mais d'un autre côté, il avait désespérément besoin d'argent… Qu'est-ce qui était le mieux, une revue pornographique que des milliers, que dis-je, des millions de personnes allaient voir ou vendre son corps à Blaise ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour le moment rien ne lui semblait pire que d'avoir à enfiler ce minuscule short en cuir qu'on lui avait fourni à son arrivée. Seigneur, même pour un enfant de six ans ce truc devait être trop serré, alors pour lui… valait mieux même pas y penser.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il enleva son pantalon et son boxer avant d'enfiler ce qu'il n'osait pas qualifier de vêtement.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il réussit sans problème à fermer la fermeture éclair du short.

Légèrement inquiet, il se retourna pour faire fasse au gigantesque miroir qui ornait le mur de la cabine d'essayage. Le short lui couvrait à peine les fesses, le faisant ressembler, selon lui, à ces prostituées qui traînaient dans les rues le soir.

- Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourré ?, se murmura-t-il.

Il prit le peignoir suspendu sur la porte de la cabine et l'enfila. Le mois de décembre n'était pas le mois idéal pour se promener habillé en tout d'un simple short.

Harry prit une grande respiration et poussa la porte de la cabine d'essayage. Aussitôt, eut-il mis un pied à l'extérieur que la styliste qui l'avait accueilli, une certaine Lavander Brown, l'agrippa par le bras.

- Te voilà enfin, s'exclama-t-elle, il t'en a fallu du temps!

- Désolé…

- Pas le temps pour ça! Il faut vite aller te poudrer le nez, c'est bientôt ton tour.

Sans lui laisser un instant pour répliquer, elle l'assit sur une chaise. Aussitôt, une autre femme arriva pour le maquiller et fut suivie d'une autre qui le coiffa, ou plutôt, essaya de le coiffer. Elle dut très vite capituler devant sa chevelure indomptable.

- Tant pis, dit-elle, de toute façon, le look décoiffé est plutôt à la mode.

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, qu'il se retrouva derrière un rideau à attendre son tour, en compagnie de deux autres hommes.

Curieux, il écarta le pan du rideau afin de voir le studio.

La première chose qui le frappa fut la magnifique voiture d'un rouge éclatant, qui était posée sur un promontoire. Harry siffla d'admiration, c'est qu'ils avaient du budget pour les décors dans cette boîte.

Ce qu'il remarqua en deuxième fut le nombre impressionnant de personnes présentes dans le studio. Lui qui croyait qu'il n'y aurait qu'un photographe ! Il y avait au moins vingt personnes, si ce n'était plus. Des éclairagistes, quelques maquilleuses pour les retouches de dernière minute, les assistants du photographe, le photographe lui-même. Allait-il réellement devoir enlever son peignoir devant tous ces gens ?

- Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici…

- Tu sais ce n'est pas aussi terrible que cela en a l'air.

Harry fit volteface pour tomber nez à nez avec un jeune homme brun d'à peu près son âge.

- Première fois ?, demanda le jeune homme.

- Cela paraît tant que ça ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Il suffit de prendre un petit air coquin et c'est gagné. Au fait, moi c'est Seamus Finnigan.

- Harry Potter.

- Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Harry.

Seamus passa de l'autre côté du rideau et alla s'installer sur la voiture. À le voir y aller, Harry ne douta plus de son expérience. Un petit sourire énigmatique par ci, un clin d'œil rempli de promesse par là, un vrai pro.

Le photographe donnait ses directives et aussitôt le modèle changeait de position. Harry se demanda un instant s'il y arriverait. Après tout, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'être photogénique.

Harry s'attarda sur le photographe, il avait l'air plutôt sympathique. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond très clair, presque argenté et ses mains… De grandes mains d'artistes qui lui rappelaient celles très habiles de…

OH.MON.DIEU!

Drago Malefoy, l'ami photographe sympathique de Théo n'était nul autre que son ex-petit-copain! Théo allait lui payer ce coup-là et très cher.

Toutes les personnes plus ou moins proches de l'ancien couple savaient que la rupture avait été houleuse, ce n'était donc pas l'idée du siècle de les réunir dans de pareilles circonstances.

L'idée de partir traversa aussitôt l'esprit d'Harry. S'il quittait maintenant, Drago ne saurait jamais qu'il y avait été. De plus, il allait éviter les questions que le photographe ne manquerait pas de lui poser.

Le seul problème était qu'il ne pouvait quitter les studios sans se faire remarquer. Aller chercher ses vêtements, les remettre et filer… Mission impossible avec tout le personnel.

Au même moment, Seamus quitta le plateau et l'autre homme prit sa place. Il ne restait que très peu de temps à Harry pour prendre une décision.

Chaque flash le rapprochait un peu plus de moment fatidique, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire demi-tour. Après tout, il n'avait pas à se justifier devant Drago, il était un adulte responsable de ses actes et Drago… une ex-relation qui n'avait plus son mot à dire sur sa vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est fièrement qu'il s'installa sur la voiture sous le regard plus qu'étonné du photographe.

- Bon, hum, ouvre un peu plus les jambes. Oui, comme ça, c'est bien.

Premier flash.

- Maintenant, penche-toi vers l'arrière en t'accotant sur tes avant-bras. Parfait.

Deuxième flash.

Harry changea de position, s'allongea sur son long prenant bien soin d'exposer son postérieur. Sans prévenir, Drago déposa son appareil sur la table et déclara que la séance était terminée.

- Quoi, déjà ?, demanda Harry, provocateur.

- Il faut croire, monsieur Potter, que vous ne remplissez pas les critères de sélection de notre cher magazine.

- Ah bon, j'ai dû manquer la partie où il était précisé qu'on ne devait pas avoir fréquenté le photographe alors…

Harry se reconnaissait à peine. Lui, d'habitude si gêné et discret, il avait maintenant l'air du plus vil des provocateurs. Revoir Drago ne lui allait décidément pas…

- Très bien, puisque c'est ce que tu désires. Faisons-les ces photos.

Drago reprit son appareil et lui ordonna sèchement de changer de position. Harry s'exécuta tel un automate, complètement dépassé par les événements. S'il avait su que cela allait se passer de cette façon, il serait parti.

Seigneur, pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué ?

0o0

Le lendemain, en cours, Harry arrivait à peine à se concentrer. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier le regard que Drago lui avait lancé une fois la séance photo terminée. Un regard froid, rempli de mépris. Il s'était senti si misérable sous les prunelles grises du photographe qu'il avait filé sans demander son reste.

Un coup de coude de Neville le ramena à la réalité. Encore une fois, il s'était égaré dans ses pensées. Dire qu'il avait fait tout ça pour rester à l'université et il ne portait même pas attention aux cours. Il serait bien avancé, s'il échouait…

- …le cœur est une pompe géante sans elle, les humains ne pourraient vivre…

Drago, pourtant, semblait très bien se porter, pensa Harry.

L'étudiant se demanda un instant si Drago savait aimer. Le temps qu'ils avaient été ensemble, il n'avait jamais eu l'air de se préoccuper de lui. La seule chose qui l'intéressait s'était le sexe. Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu photographe porno.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire qui n'échappa à ses voisins les plus proches. Drago Malefoy, l'artiste qui se vantait qu'il ne ferait jamais une seule photo pour un magazine commercial, était devenu le photographe d'une revue.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?, lui murmura Neville.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ne pas m'inquiéter ? C'est trop me demander. Tu n'écoutes plus en classe, tu ris bêtement tout seul… Quel ami sensé ne serait pas inquiet ?

- Je t'assure que tout va bien.

- Bien sûr… Toi et moi, on va avoir une petite conversation après le cours.

Neville reporta son attention sur le professeur et reprit sa prise de note. Harry jugea bon de l'imiter. Il avait beau posséder un talent naturel… s'il n'était pas attentif, cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

Le cours prit fin trop rapidement au goût d'Harry, qui n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer avec Neville. Bien entendu, il savait que son ami méritait des explications, mais il avait peur de lui révéler ce qu'il avait fait. Pas que ce soit terriblement honteux, il avait croisé plusieurs élèves de l'université aux auditions, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il s'était imaginé faire un jour.

Comme il s'y attendait, Neville l'attendait à la sortie de la classe. Ensemble, ils se rendirent à la cafétéria, encore vide à cette heure, pour parler.

- Alors, si tu me disais ce qui t'arrive ? commença Neville.

- J'ai seulement beaucoup de préoccupations en ce moment.

- Mais encore ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration et commença ses explications :

- Tu sais, depuis que Sirius a perdu son job, j'en ai cherché un de mon côté… et j'ai fini par trouver.

- Ah bon ? C'est une bonne nouvelle considérant que très peu de commerçants sont prêts à engager un étudiant en médecine.

- Je ne travaille pas pour un commerce… du moins pas le genre de commerce que tu crois.

- Tu n'es pas devenu escorte tout de même !?

- Non, bien sûr que non…

Il n'était pas escorte, mais être modèle dans ce genre de revue était-il un meilleur emploi ?

- Je suis modèle dans un magazine.

- Modèle ? Pour quel magazine ?

Une vague d'incertitude l'envahit. Devait-il réellement tout révéler à Neville ? Pas qu'il ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à son ami, seulement… Et c'était reparti. C'est dans ces moments qu'il serait utile d'avoir une marguerite à porter de main. Je lui dis, je ne lui dis pas…

- Tu connais PlayMax (1) ?

- Qui ne connaît pas ? C'est probablement le plus grand empire de… Une minute…TU ES MODÈLE POUR PLAYMAX?!

- Je t'en prie, pas si fort…

Harry se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Neville était habituellement calme et posé en toute situation.

- Tu te rends compte que toute la planète va te voir à moitié nu ?

- Je ne suis pas officiellement un modèle. Je ne suis allé qu'aux auditions.

- Mais je croyais que tu avais dit avoir trouvé un emploi.

- Je me suis mal exprimé… mais ce n'est pas le pire dans l'histoire.

Neville le regarda perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que poser dans un torchon, à moitié nu ? Bien des choses, si on prenait le temps de réfléchir.

- Qu'est-ce qui est pire ? demanda Neville.

- Le photographe, c'était Drago.

- Drago, comme dans Drago Malefoy ? Comme dans ton ex-petit-copain ?

Harry acquiesça à la plus grande surprise de Neville. Bien qu'il ait peu connu Drago, Neville l'avait toujours perçu comme un artiste indépendant, trop fière pour se rabaisser à travailler pour un vulgaire magazine, mais il pouvait se tromper.

- Comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Au début, il a refusé de prendre les photos, mais j'ai fini par le convaincre.

D'autres étudiants pénétrèrent bruyamment dans la cafétéria, empêchant, par la même occasion, la conversation de se poursuivre.

- Je vais te laisser, dit soudainement Harry profitant de la distraction, j'avais promis à Théo de lui raconter mon audition.

Sans laisser le temps à Neville d'en placer une, Harry quitta la cafétéria. Il fit un rapide saut dans sa chambre pour y déposer ses livres et ne rencontra heureusement pas Blaise. Une confrontation avec son colocataire était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Perdu dans pensées, il laissa ses pas le guider vers la librairie. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Théo lui devait des explications. Il devait bien savoir, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de participer aux auditions, que Drago en était le photographe officiel.

La clochette tinta lorsqu'il poussa la porte du commerce, avertissant son propriétaire qu'il avait un client. Théo apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à son appartement et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il reconnut le jeune universitaire.

- Harry! Justement je voulais te voir! Comment s'est déroulée ton audition ?

- Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant!

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Le sourire de Théo ne fit que s'élargir.

- Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir, répliqua Harry. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ton ami photographe était Drago ?

- J'avais pourtant cru l'avoir fait. Tu me connais beaucoup d'ami photographe, toi ?

Au même moment, la porte que Théo avait refermée au cours de l'échange s'ouvrit de nouveau.

- Je suis désolé Théo, mais je dois vraiment…

L'homme ne termina pas sa phrase, son regard ayant croisé celui du nouveau venu. Gris métallique contre émeraude. Drago Malefoy contre Harry Potter.

* * *

Et voilà, le premier chapitre est (enfin!) posté! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié car il a de grandes chances que le prochain ne vienne pas de sitôt, école et travail obligent! Pendant que je le peux encore, je crois que c'est le moment pour moi de prendre la fuite. 

babyFleurdeLys

P.S. Ne pas tuer l'auteur, car plus d'auteur, plus de suite!


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut!!! Tout d'abord, je tiens à me féliciter (je suis très modeste :P) car, cette fois, je n'ai pas pris presqu'un an avant de publier. Ensuite, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes ces magnifiques reviews (auxquelles je vais répondre après avoir posté le chapitre!). Je ne devrais peut-être pas le dire, mais ce chapitre est prêt depuis plus d'une semaine... MAIS j'ai de très bonnes excuses!

1- Quand j'ai voulu poster samedi, le site ne voulait rien savoir.

2- J'étais partie en vacances toute la fin de semaine.

3- Après... je suis tombée malade!

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je voudrais faire un peu de pub pour un site de fanfictions que j'ai créé avec deux de mes amies. Bien sûr, nous n'essayons pas de faire concurrence à ce site (chose impossible), mais nous trouvons très plaisant d'avoir un site où l'on peut vraiment connaître les auteurs, contrairement à ici. En tout cas, allez jeter un coup d'oeil, ça me ferait plaisir! www. new fanfiction world. tk (En enlevant les espaces!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Harry et Drago se faisaient face depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Théo se décida, enfin, à briser le silence de plus en plus pesant.

- Alors, tu disais quoi, Drago ?

- Je dois y aller, ils m'attendent au studio.

Malgré tout, Drago ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, son regard toujours planté dans celui de son ex-petit-copain. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait, encore une fois, face à face avec celui qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir.

Harry, de son côté, était tout simplement paralysé. Encore une fois, il se retrouvait pris au dépourvu face à Drago.

- Hum, commença Théo, pas que je veuille interrompre quelque chose, si quelque chose il y a, mais, mon blondinet préféré, tu ne devais pas partir ?

- Si, bien sûr…

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, puis, se retourna.

- Pendant que je t'ai sous la main, dit-il à l'universitaire, tu as été sélectionné pour un photoshot. Présente-toi au studio demain à 15h.

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, Harry se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Une fois la porte de la librairie refermée, Harry reprit enfin le contrôle de lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, celui-là ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que Drago est mon ami, au même titre que toi ? Et puis, souris, tu as eu l'emploi!

Harry réalisa tout à coup ce que cela signifiait. Bon sang, il allait se retrouver nu dans un magazine pornographique vendu à l'échelle planétaire!

- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air pâle…

- Théo… Je crois que j'ai faite la plus grosse bêtise de tout ma vie et cela, par TA faute!

Ce dernier se contenta de rire et d'installer son ami sur l'une des nombreuses chaises présentes dans la libraire.

- Écoute, Harry, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, tu peux encore dire non.

- J'aurais l'air idiot d'avoir passé les auditions et de refuser.

- Crois-moi, tu ne serais pas le premier à te défiler. Plusieurs personnes s'essaient sans y croire et décline l'offre d'emploi.

- Et comment tu sais tout cela, monsieur le génie ?

- Drago.

- Oh…

Harry regarda son ami droit dans les yeux, tout en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

- Est-ce que je devrais vraiment accepter ?

- Tu as besoin d'argent et tu fais des études prenantes, alors, si j'étais toi, oui je le ferais.

Après avoir remercié son hôte pour son conseil, il quitta le commerce pour retourner sur le campus. Il avait encore une tonne de travaux qui n'allaient pas se faire tous seuls.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'installa confortablement sur son lit, un livre de cardiologie sur les genoux. Il resta comme cela plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que son compagnon de chambre revienne.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer, pourquoi PlayMax a téléphoné ici ?, demanda froidement Blaise.

- Ne mets pas ton sale nez dans mes affaires, Zabini!

Furieux, Blaise envoya valser au loin tous les livres d'Harry.

- Hey! Mais ça ne va pas ?!

- Non, ça ne va pas! Tu oses me faire des discours de moralité, mais tu n'es pas mieux! Tu ne veux pas jouer à la catin, mais poser nu dans un magazine, qu'est-ce que c'est, selon toi ?

- C'est… différent!

- En quoi ?

- Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas à avoir de sexe avec quelqu'un, ce qui est déjà une grosse différence! Ensuite, ce ne sont que des photos!

Harry se leva et commença à ramasser ses livres, ignorant complètement Blaise qui fulminait. Il n'était pas fier d'avoir fait ses photos, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait devant ce crétin qui osait le juger. Qu'est-ce que Blaise Zabini pouvait bien connaître des problèmes d'argent de toute façon ? Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait manquer de liquide un jour.

Sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, Blaise lui maintenant les poignets l'empêchant ainsi de se défendre.

- Écoute-moi bien. Je refuse que tu poses pour ce torchon, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Je ne suis pas ton jouet, je fais ce que je veux.

Blaise le lâcha.

- Alors dégage. Je ne veux pas de ça dans MA chambre.

Harry regarda son colocataire bouche-bée.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris, je ne veux pas de gens dans ton genre près de moi.

- C'est aussi ma chambre, je te signale!

- Plus maintenant.

Calmement, Blaise prit le sac de son compagnon de chambre et le déposa dans le corridor.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça!

- Au contraire, j'ai tous les droits.

Dès qu'Harry eut mis un pied en dehors de la pièce pour récupérer ses biens, Blaise claqua la porte derrière lui. En relevant, il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait comme une bête de foire.

- Quoi ?, demanda-t-il sèchement, c'est la première fois que vous voyez quelqu'un ramasser son sac ?

Aussitôt, les curieux reprirent leurs activités, l'ignorant complètement.

Découragé, Harry regarda son sac. Où allait-il bien pouvoir passer la nuit? Et celles d'après? Il n'osait pas retourner chez Théo, ni aller dans la chambre de Neville et il faisait bien trop froid pour passer la nuit dehors!

Toujours sans solution, il se dirigea vers le Carré, un petit café que les étudiants de l'université avaient l'habitude de fréquenter.

À cette heure, le Carré grouillait de monde. Des étudiants de dernière année étudiant leurs livres nerveusement devant une tasse de café fumante en vu des examens de fin de sessions, des petits nouveaux qui anticipaient à peine les leurs ou tout simplement des amis se racontant leur semaine.

Harry s'installa sur une petite table à l'écart et ressorti ses livres. Il replongea des ses études en moins de deux, se tenir occuper l'empêchait de penser à ses problèmes.

Peu à peu, le café se vida. Vers minuit, il ne restait plus que le serveur et Harry, toujours aussi absorbé par ses bouquins.

- Harry, je suis désolé de te déranger, mais je dois fermer.

- Ne sois pas navré Dean, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser d'être dans tes jambes.

Harry remis un à un ses livres dans son sac, retardant ainsi le moment fatidique de se retrouver à la rue.

Dean, le serveur du Carré, de son côté regardait intensément l'étudiant le trouvant particulièrement étrange.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- …oui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes cela ?

- Tu m'as l'air bizarre. Habituellement, tu ne passes pas autant de temps ici. Tu préfères de loin la tranquillité de ta chambre.

Harry soupira. Il savait que son comportement était inhabituel. Il savait qu'il n'étudiait jamais en public. Oui, il savait tout cela, mais comment expliquer à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine ce qu'il vivait ?

- Il n'y a aucun problème, je t'assure.

Dean se contenta de regarder l'autre jeune homme quitter son café promettant intérieurement de lui venir en aide, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry, de son côté, s'écroula sur un banc, un bloc plus loin. Transi de froid en cette nuit de décembre, il s'autorisa enfin à laisser couler ses larmes. Peu importe s'il se montrait faible maintenant. Il n'avait plus de chambre, plus d'argent…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. C'était Dean.

- Harry, tu es gelé. Aller, viens, il ne faut pas rester ici, tu vas finir par tomber malade.

L'étudiant sentit à peine le bras que Dean passa autour de lui. Harry ne reprit ses esprits seulement qu'une fois bien installé, un chocolat chaud à la main, dans le salon du serveur.

- Et si maintenant, tu me racontais ce qui ne va pas?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps.

Dean s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil face à Harry, attendant visiblement des explications qui tardaient à venir.

- Je me suis fait jeter hors de ma chambre, commença Harry en déposant sa tasse sur la table basse, et je n'ai nulle part où aller.

- Jeter hors de ta chambre ? Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Dean ? Tu es là ?

- Au salon!

Le nouvel arrivant pénétra alors dans la pièce et Harry eut la surprise de sa vie en voyant qu'il n'était nul autre que le mannequin de la séance photo.

- On a de la visite à ce que je peux voir!

- Seamus, je te présente Harry. Harry, mon colocataire, Seamus.

- Enchanté, même si on se connait déjà, répondit le dénommé Seamus.

- Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ?

Harry regarda ses pieds qu'il trouvait soudainement captivants. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que Dean sache où il avait rencontré son colocataire.

- Chez PlayMax, répondit simplement Seamus.

- PlayMax? J'ignorais que tu étais modèle Harry.

- Eh bien… Ce n'était que des auditions.

- Des auditions où tu as très bien performé puisque l'on doit poser ensemble demain pour le magazine du mois prochain. Tu n'as pas été contacté ?

Pour avoir été contacté, il l'avait été, c'était même la cause de tous ses problèmes. S'il n'avait pas été choisi, Blaise ne l'aurait pas jeté à la rue et il ne serait pas dans cet appartement en train de discuter avec un serveur qu'il connaissait à peine et un…modèle.

Pas qu'il ait des préjugés. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de sots métiers, mais ce n'était pas son monde. Son monde à lui se composait d'universitaires tous plus désireux les uns que les autres d'obtenir son diplôme au plus vite.

- Harry?

- Euh… Oui! Oui, j'ai été contacté. Cela m'était juste sorti de la tête.

- C'est génial. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser! Quelqu'un veut quelque chose à boire ?

Harry lui montra, en guise de réponse, la tasse de chocolat qu'il avait déposé sur la table basse. Une fois Seamus disparut dans la cuisine, Dean se repencha sur le cas de son invité.

- Et si maintenant tu me disais pourquoi tu te retrouves à la rue ?

- C'est une longue histoire, je te l'ai dit.

- Et moi, j'ai tout mon temps, je te l'ai dit.

Harry prit une gorgé de son chocolat, toujours incertain.

- C'est à cause des photos. Lorsque Playmax m'a contacté, c'est mon colocataire qui a répondu et, disons-le comme cela, Zabini ne veut pas être associé à une « catin ».

- Zabini ? Pas cet idiot de fils à papa ?

- Lui-même.

- Tu n'es pas chanceux. Devoir partager ta chambre avec lui. Cela doit être l'enfer. J'ai de la difficulté à le supporter lorsqu'il vient au Carré, alors vivre avec lui, j'ose à peine imaginer.

- La plupart du temps, il est absent, ce n'est donc pas si terrible.

- Que comptes-tu faire, tu ne peux quand même pas coucher dehors en plein mois de décembre.

- Dans une semaine, c'est les vacances de Noël ce qui implique que je vais aller chez mes oncles et d'ici là, je trouverai bien quelque chose.

- Tu pourrais rester ici.

- Quoi? Mais, on se connaît à peine et je ne crois pas que ton ami serait d'accord.

- SEAMUS!

Presque aussitôt, la tête de Seamus apparut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ça te dérange si Harry reste ici une semaine ?

- Pas le moins du monde!

Presqu'aussitôt, il re-disparût dans la cuisine. Dean se tourna alors vers Harry, un sourire triomphant plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Tu vois! Aucun problème!

0o0

Le lendemain matin, Harry découvrit bien vite qu'il n'était pas aisé de vivre à trois dans un petit quatre et demi(1) qui ne comportait qu'une seule salle de bain. Il découvrit aussi qu'il était encore moins aisé de sortir Seamus de la dite salle de bain. Quinze heures arriva, malgré tout, beaucoup trop rapidement.

- Tu devrais te calmer, lui recommanda Seamus voyant son compagnon en pleine crise d'hyperventilation, tout va bien se passer.

- Facile à dire!

- Tu l'as fait une fois, non? Tu n'as qu'à refaire la même chose.

Harry se contenta de grogner dans sa barbe inexistante. Faire comme la première fois! Facile à dire! La première fois, il ne voulait que narguer Drago, mais maintenant, il devait agir comme un professionnel, chose qu'il ne savait faire.

La séance se déroula sans anicroche majeure, enfin, si l'on excluait quelques raideurs du côté d'Harry (sans mauvais jeu de mot bien entendu). Il lui fallut toute l'aide de Seamus pour avoir enfin l'air d'un humain et non d'une statue de cire.

Une fois les photos prises, Harry se changea rapidement, ne désirant pas attraper froid. Seamus le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et, au même moment, un homme vint les aborder.

- Vous êtes les nouvelles recrues ?

- Oui, c'est nous.

L'homme sortit deux enveloppes de son veston.

- J'espère que vous n'aviez rien prévu pour les fêtes.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, intrigués. D'un même mouvement, ils décachetèrent leurs enveloppes respectives.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie !? s'exclama Harry.

Dans ses mains, une invitation à passer Noël au manoir PlayMax.

* * *

(1)Un quatre et demi, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, est un logement de quatre pièces (d'où le quatre) et une salle de bain (qui est considérée comme la « demi »).

Bon, c'était le deuxième chapitre! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !Laissez-moi vos commentaires par review!

BabyFleurdeLys


	4. Chapitre 4

Euh... Il y a quelqu'un? Non? C'est bien ce que je croyais.

Wow, presque 3 ans, ça fait...loin.

JE SAIS! C'est impardonnable! Que voulez-vous, je me suis laissée envahir par la paresse. Je ne vais pas vous sortir mille et une excuses parce qu'il n'y en a aucune, je n'avais juste plus envie d'écrire des fics, mais comme il n'y a que les fous qui ne changent pas d'avis (qui est-ce qui à reniflé avec mépris? Allez! Dénoncez-vous pseudo-imitateurs de Drago! Bon, je m'égare...) et parce que j'ai eu une crise de culpabilité aigue, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de Mis à nu.

Je dois vous avouer que j'ai perdu mes notes concernant cette histoire et que ce chapitre (et probablement les suivants, soyons honnête!) n'est sûrement ce que j'avais en tête lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic, MAIS je ne crois pas que cela soit pour le pire.

Aussi, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes (et expressions québecoises, eh oui, on ne se refait pas) que vous allez trouver à la lecture de ce texte. Je n'ose pas recontacter mon ancienne beta alors...

Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

S'il y a bien une chose que Harry avait redoutée, c'était d'annoncer à Sirius et Rémus qu'il ne passerait pas les fêtes avec eux. Encore plus de leur expliquer la raison.

« Mais Harry, lui avait dit Sirius au téléphone, nous avons toujours fêté Noël en famille…

- Je sais, Sirius, soupira le jeune homme, moi aussi , j'aurais aimé passer les Fêtes avec vous, mais, tu comprends, si je veux garder mon emploi…

- Mais quel genre de patron empêche ses employés de passer le temps des Fêtes en famille?

- Le genre qui a besoin de tout son personnel pour la petite fête qu'il organise justement pour cet occasion! »

Un long moment de silence avait ensuite suivi cette déclaration. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Sirius reprit la parole.

« D'accord, je ne peux pas exactement t'en vouloir. Après tout, c'est de ma faute si tu te retrouves dans cette situation…

- Sirius…

- Non, écoute-moi Harry. Je comprends, je t'assure, mais promet-moi que tu vas, au moins, revenir à la maison pour Pâques. Sinon, je vais avoir deux mots à lui dire, moi, à ton mystérieux employeur.

- Sirius! »

Deux jours après cette conversation, Harry se demandait encore ce qui était le plus difficile; mentir, par omission certes, mais mentir tout de même, à l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père ou passer les fêtes loin de sa famille. Pour se donner bonne conscience, le jeune homme ne cessait de se répéter que c'était nécessaire, qu'autrement il ne pourrait pas finir ses études, mais la boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac depuis ce coup de téléphone refusait de disparaître. Un coup de coude de Seamus le sortit de ses pensées.

« Regarde, lui dit son ami, au comble de l'excitation, c'est Hollywood! »

Harry se penchant et admira à son tour les majestueuses lettres du panneau Hollywood qu'il pouvait apercevoir de la petite lucarne du jet privé dans lequel il prenait place. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait imaginé survolé la ville la plus glamour des États-Unis dans un jet privé, de surcroît. Bien entendu, la perspective de jouer les potiches auprès des vedettes de toutes sortes ne l'enchantait guère, mais il devait reconnaître que, jusqu'à maintenant, son expérience avait été formidable. Piste d'embarquement privée, aucune attente interminable à l'aéroport, champagne au décollage (du Cristal-Roederer, rien de moins), des sièges confortables et, surtout, aucun gamin surexcité de la classe économique pour donner des coups de pied à l'arrière de son siège.

Bien sûr, une ombre surplombait ce joli tableau et cette ombre portait le doux nom de Drago Malefoy. L'homme, qui prenait place quelques sièges plus loin, n'avait cessé d'observer Harry depuis le décollage ce qui commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Passagers, veuillez rejoindre vos sièges et attacher vos ceintures, nous allons bientôt amorcer notre procédure d'atterrissage », annonça le commandant.

Docilement, Harry boucla sa ceinture et bientôt les autres passagers l'imitèrent. Le jeune homme en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Deux modèles, un photographe, la rédactrice en chef de Playmax. Un assortiment plutôt disparate, si on demandait l'avis d'Harry. Entre lui et ses jeans rapiécées et la rédactrice en chef, une certaine Minerva McGonagall, habillée d'un tailleur à la coupe parfaite, il y avait une marge.

L'avion commença sa descente et Harry pu voir apparaître la piste d'atterrissage. Son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement, l'anxiété prenant peu à peu le dessus sur sa raison. Voyager par avion ne le rebutait pas… une fois le décollage et l'atterrissage terminés. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer des scénarios aussi horribles les uns que les autres. Et si la piste qu'ils devaient utiliser était déjà utilisée par un autre appareil? Et si le pilote n'arrivait pas à poser l'avion en toute sécurité? Et si…

« Du calme, Harry, lui dit Seamus en lui prenant la main, tout va bien se passer. »

Du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçut Drago jeter un regard noir au jeune Irlandais. Visiblement, le photographe n'appréciait pas l'attention dont bénéficiait Harry. Toute anxiété oubliée, le futur médecin resserra sa prise sur la main de son ami tout en envoyant un petit sourire en coin à son ancien petit-ami.

« Bien fait pour toi », pensa Harry en voyant le photographe se renfrogner.

Une secousse le ramena rapidement à la réalité. L'avion venait de faire son premier contact avec le sol. Harry ferma les yeux et pria pour sa survie. Il ne consentit à rouvrir le yeux que lorsque l'appareil s'immobilisa une bonne fois pour toute sur la terre ferme. Décidément, il n'était pas fait pour voler.

C'est avec la pensée qu'il était définitivement trop jeune pour mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque, heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs, que Harry détacha sa ceinture et suivit les autres passagers à l'extérieur de l'avion.

La première réflexion d'Harry à sa sortie de l'avion fut que son pull et son jeans ne convenaient définitivement pas au climat de la Californie. Si chez lui ces deux items étaient indispensables pour passer un mois de décembre bien au chaud, ici, ils ne lui serviraient qu'à mourir suffoqué. Bien qu'il devait faire froid pour les habitants du coin, pour un jeune homme habitué à des hivers un peu plus enneigés, la température était des plus chaudes.

« Wow, s'exclama Seamus à sa droite, j'en viens presque à regretter la garde-robe des photoshots avec cette température.

- Tu veux rire! J'aime encore mieux mourir sous cette chaleur plutôt que de porter ces trucs en public! »

Un petit toussotement les ramena rapidement au moment présent. Minerva McGonagall les regarda sévèrement avant de leur indiquer de la suivre. Ils traversèrent rapidement la piste d'atterrissage pour prendre place dans une immense limousine.

Harry regarda, émerveillé, le paysage défilé sous ses yeux. Il préférait nettement un voyage en voiture. Après tout, si l'être humain était réellement fait pour voler, il aurait été doté d'ailes comme les oiseaux.

Après plusieurs détours (Harry était convaincu que, laissé à lui-même, il n'arriverait jamais à retrouver l'aéroport), la voiture s'engagea dans un petit sentier qui semblait mener au cœur de la forêt.

« Génial, pensa le jeune homme, un immense manoir, en pleine nature, bourré de jeunes vedettes toutes plus libidineuses les unes que les autres. Cela ne va pas être ennuyant. »

Avant le décollage, la rédactrice en chef du magazine leur avait expliqué, à Seamus et lui, que leur petit séjour au manoir Playmax ne serait pas de tout repos. En effet, la période de Noël au manoir consistait principalement en des fêtes toutes plus déjantées les unes que les autres. Stars de cinéma, vedettes de la pop, rockers, tous se réunissaient au manoir pour y passer du bon temps. Dans ces occasions, les modèles, autant féminins que masculins, se réunissaient pour jouer les hôtes. Servir les cocktails, ce genre de chose, leur avait précisé Mme McGonagall. Évidemment, les faveurs sexuelles restaient à leur discrétion, avait-elle ajouté.

Harry avait alors sérieusement envisagé de remettre sa démission. Il avait accepté cet emploi pour éviter de jouer à la catin avec Zabini, il n'allait certainement pas coucher avec de purs étrangers. Seamus lui avait alors expliqué qu'il n'avait rien à craindre puisque plusieurs gardes du corps seraient sur place.

« J'ai entendu parlé de ces soirées, avait précisé l'Irlandais, il y a des agents de sécurité partout. Si tu veux avoir un peu de plaisir avec une vedette, libre à toi, mais personne ne peut t'y obliger. Après tout, Playmax tient à sa bonne réputation. »

Malgré tout, Harry n'était pas rassuré. Un manoir au milieu de nulle part, il était facile d'y imposer sa volonté. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour ce genre de cas de conscience. Il aurait fallu y penser avant d'embarquer dans l'avion.

La limousine s'arrêta, tirant Harry de sa rêverie. Devant lui se dressait le manoir le plus imposant qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné de voir. Fortement inspiré de l'architecture anglaise, le manoir, que Harry qualifierait plus de château, semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Deux hautes tours s'élevaient à chaque extrémité de la propriété, rappelant étrangement à Harry ses châteaux, où dans les contes de fée, ont y enfermaient de belles princesses pour attendre le prince charmant.

Le petit groupe entra dans le manoir. La place semblait avoir été envahie. Des cuisiniers entraient et sortaient de la cuisine, des fleuristes couraient dans tous les sens, ne semblant plus savoir où donner de la tête… C'était à se demander s'ils allaient arriver à tout mettre en place pour la première fête qui avait lieu le soir même.

Une femme surgit alors d'une porte située à leur gauche. D'un pas pressé, elle se dirigea dans leur direction. Harry n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Pansy Parkinson. Sa présence expliquait plusieurs choses, en particulier que Drago travaille pour le magazine.

Harry n'avait jamais apprécié la jeune femme du temps où il fréquentait Drago. Il faut dire qu'elle lui avait bien rendu. Pansy, qui était une amie d'enfance de Drago, n'avait jamais accepté Harry, répétant sans cesse qu'il n'était qu'un beau visage parmi tant d'autres qui rêvait de se taper le grand Drago Malefoy, héritier de la plus grande compagnie d'informatique au monde.

« Vous voilà enfin, s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur. Minerva, le patron t'attend dans son bureau. Drago, tu viens avec moi, nous avons encore quelques ajustements à faire pour la fête de ce soir. Quant à vous, dit-elle en regardant les deux modèles, Sarah va vous conduire dans la salle d'essayage. Vous devez être impeccables pour ce soir, compris? »

Harry se sentit particulièrement visé par ce commentaire. Alors que l'assistante de Pansy les guidait dans le labyrinthe du manoir Playmax, Harry se fit la promesse d'être le meilleur hôte de cette fichue soirée. Hors de question de donner une seule raison à cette vipère de l'insulter de nouveau. Elle avait complètement gâché sa relation avec Drago, elle ne l'empêcherait pas de garder cet emploi.

Sarah s'arrêta finalement devant une porte et leur indiqua silencieusement qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Sans un dernier regard, elle s'éclipsa rapidement, sûrement pour tenter de gérer le chaos général.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry poussa la lourde porte.

« Wow… », s'exclama Seamus. Le futur médecin ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela résumait bien la situation.

Si le chaos semblait régner dans le manoir, cette pièce représentait bien l'apocalypse. Des stylistes faisaient des retouchent sur les tenues des modèles alors que ceux-ci se faisaient maquiller et coiffer. Des vêtements avaient été abandonnés au quatre coins de la pièce, plusieurs chaussures traînaient un peu partout ainsi que plusieurs produits cosmétiques.

« Ah, vous devez être les nouveaux du NJ, dit un homme à peine plus âgé qu'eux. Nous vous attendions! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il les poussa dans la pièce et referma la porte. Aussitôt, une styliste leur donna une paire de jeans délavées.

« Enfilez vos jeans, Hannah s'occupera ensuite de vous coiffer et Cho de vous poudrer le nez, précisa l'homme. Pendant que j'y pense, je suis Olivier Dubois, je vais m'occuper de vous ce soir.

- Euh… Excusez-moi, commença Harry.

- Aïe, le vouvoiement donne réellement un coup de vieux.

- Euh, oui…désolé! Où sont nos chandails? »

Olivier se mit alors à rire.

« Tu es au manoir Playmax, mon vieux, les gens viennent ici pour voir de la peau. »

Gêné de sa propre bêtise, Harry s'empressa de se changer sans ajouter un mot. À peine eut-il fini de boutonner son jeans que la dénommée Cho se jeta sur lui avec sa tonne de produits cosmétique. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Seamus subir sensiblement le même traitement, mais entre les mains, et le peigne, d'Hannah.

Une fois mis à leur avantage, selon les deux bourreaux de salon de beauté, Olivier les conduisit dans la cour arrière du manoir.

« C'est ici qu'aura lieu la majeure partie de la fête, expliqua-t-il. Minerva a sûrement dû vous expliquer vos rôle…?

- Plus ou moins, nous savons que nous allons jouer les serveurs précisa Seamus.

- Pas seulement. C'est vrai que si un invité vous demande un verre, vous devez lui apporter, mais vous devez aussi les distraire. Flirter avec eux, soyez polis et souriez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si un invité devient, disons, trop entreprenant à votre égard, vous disposez de ceci, dit-il en brandissant deux bracelets. Des boutons panique en quelque sorte. Si vous appuyez sur le logo Playmax durant trois secondes, nos agents de sécurité se chargeront d'éloigner l'indésirable. Des questions? »

Les deux modèles hochèrent la tête et Olivier poursuivit sa visite. Il leur montra l'emplacement des divers bars, les renseigna sur les invités, mais le moment qu'Harry avait préféré était lorsque Olivier leur avait fait visiter la grotte. Située à l'une des extrémités de la piscine, son entrée était à peine dissimulée par une magnifique chute d'eau. Si son apparence extérieure était attrayante, l'intérieur était fascinant. Entièrement construite de pierres à l'état naturelle, quelques minces filets d'eau coulaient le long des murs pour se réunir dans un immense jacuzzi. Autour du jacuzzi, plusieurs coussins étaient installés. Des rideaux entouraient ces endroits stratégiques pour donner un semblant d'intimité.

« Je vous conseille de vous tenir loin de cette grotte si vous tenez à votre vertu, précisa leur guide. Les invités y viennent généralement pour conclure. Je ne sais pas si c'est les chandelles, mais ils semblent trouver l'endroit très romantique… »

Harry se promit de ne pas approcher la grotte pour le reste de son séjour. Aussi belle soit-elle, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à finir entre les bras d'un inconnu.

« Tu tiens le coup?, lui demanda Seamus alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bar à l'autre extrémité de la piscine.

- Je crois. Je suppose qu'après ce soir, tout devrait aller mieux.

- T'inquiète, je suis convaincu que tu vas assurer.

- Je l'espère. »

La cour se remplit peu à peu de modèles. Hommes et femmes prirent place autour de la piscine, attendant que les convives arrivent. Certains, remarqua Harry, semblaient aussi nerveux qu'il l'était, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Une fois tout le monde en place, Pansy fit son apparition. Équipée d'un casque d'écoute, elle prit quelques secondes d'arrêt, sûrement pour entendre les dernières nouvelles, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge bruyamment pour attirer l'attention des modèles.

« En ce moment même, commença-t-elle, plusieurs de nos invités sont en train de se masser sur le tapis rouge à l'entrée du manoir. D'ici une demi-heure, la plupart devrait se retrouver ici, avec vous. Rappelez-vous, nos invités viennent ici pour prendre du bon temps. Tâchez de faire de leur soirée, une soirée inoubliable. Vous connaissez les règles. Au moindre écart de conduite, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre emploi. »

Sur ces mots, Pansy tourna les talons et retourna à l'intérieur du manoir.

« Toujours aussi sympathique, marmonna Harry.

- Tu disais quelque chose, lui demanda une modèle dont il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de faire la connaissance.

- Non, rien du tout. »

La jeune femme lui sourit doucement.

« Ne t'en fait pas, Pansy Parkinson est une peste. Personne ici ne t'en voudra de la détester. Angelina Johnson, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Harry Potter », se présenta-t-il en serrant la main tendu.

Angelina Johnson, pensa Harry, était définitivement de ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de belle femme. Un visage doux encadré par quelques mèches de cheveux noires rebelles, des formes avantageuses, très bien mises en valeur par maillot de bain qu'elle portant.

« Première fois, lui demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

- Ça paraît à ce point?

- Je ne te mentirai pas, oui, mais c'est comme cela pour tout le monde. Je me rappelle encore de ma première fête au manoir. J'étais tellement nerveuse que j'ai échappé un coupe de champagne sur Cédric Diggory.

- Il a dû t'en vouloir.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est même grâce à lui si je suis encore ici. Pansy voulait me renvoyer après cet incident. Il est intervenu en ma faveur. Mais, assez papoter, nos invités commencent à arriver. »

Effectivement, une foule composée des invités et de plusieurs photographes commençaient à envahir la cour arrière. Harry sentit alors plusieurs papillons se former dans son estomac.

Les modèles se mirent au travail. Plusieurs d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers les invités armés de sourires charmeurs. Seamus quitta Harry pour se lancer à son tour dans la mêlée.

Se sentant légèrement nauséeux, Harry préféra rester en retrait. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son ami se débrouillait plutôt bien. À peine quelques minutes que la fête était commencée et, déjà, Seamus se comportait comme s'il connaissait ces personnes depuis toujours. Assis sur les genoux d'un acteur de série B, l'Irlandais riait aux éclats. Harry aurait bien aimé pouvoir en faire autant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry se dirigea vers l'un des bars et prit un plateau rempli de coupe de champagne. Nerveusement, il s'approcha d'un groupe assis tout près de la piscine.

« Je peux vous offrir du champagne?, leur demanda-t-il.

- Avec plaisir », répondit une femme qu'il reconnut comme étant Eloise Midgen, une nouvelle venue dans le milieu de la musique pop.

Quelques autres personnes lui prirent des coupes. Alors qu'il allait partir, un homme lui prit la main.

« Et si tu venais t'asseoir avec nous quelques minutes ?», lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Harry hésitait. Il n'était pas très confortable avec l'idée de s'asseoir avec une bande d'inconnus, surtout qu'il était à moitié nu, mais un regard dans la direction de Pansy, qui était revenue dans la cour en compagnie de Drago, le convainquit de ne pas refuser l'invitation.

Le jeune homme déposa son plateau sur une table et alors qu'il allait s'installer sur une chaise, l'homme l'attira sur ses genoux.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, commença-t-il en parcourant la cuisse d'Harry de sa main. Tu es nouveau?

- Euh, oui », répondit le futur médecin, tout en essayant d'éloigner la main baladeuse de son entrejambe.

L'homme afficha un sourire satisfait. Malgré son inconfort, Harry devait admettre que l'homme était séduisant. Grand, avec une carrure d'athlète (ce qu'il était sûrement, se dit Harry), des cheveux mi-long et un sourire dévastateur, il devait rarement trouver son lit froid.

De légers baisers sur sa nuque sortirent Harry de sa contemplation. C'est qu'il avait du culot cet homme. Il devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier, sans froisser l'invité bien entendu. Le plateau qu'il avait abandonné quelques instants auparavant capta son attention.

« Excusez-moi, commença Harry tout en repoussant l'homme, je vais devoir finir ma tournée de champagne.

- Oh aller, tu ne vas pas m'abandonner, si?

- Écoutez, je…

- Laisse-le faire son travail Comac, les interrompit Eloise, rien ne l'empêche de revenir par la suite. »

Reconnaissant, Harry s'empressa d'attraper son plateau et déguerpit en direction du bar le plus éloigné de la petite bande. Pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un idiot, il remplit son plateau et se dirigea vers un autre groupe d'invité, tout cela sous les yeux de Comac McLaggen.

Harry continua son manège durant une heure. Malheureusement pour lui, Comac ne semblait pas d'humeur à jouer. Pris de panique, Harry fit la seule chose que son pauvre cerveau surmené pouvait imaginer : il tenta de se cacher. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il s'était promis de ne pas faire et entra dans la grotte.

Harry attendit quelques minutes durant lesquelles son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Étrangement, la grotte était encore vide.

« Sûrement encore trop tôt pour quelques folies amoureuses », songea Harry.

Harry se retourna brusquement alors qu'un couple pénétrait dans la grotte. Riant doucement de sa bêtise, Harry se laissa tomber sur l'un des coussins qui entouraient la piscine. Il prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle, puis, voulant laisser un peu d'intimité au couple (il devait bien à Angelina de la laisser passer un bon moment avec Cédric, non?), il sortit de la grotte en catimini.

« Alors, on essais de se sauver, murmura Comac à Harry tout en le plaquant contre le mur de la grotte.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Bien. »

Harry sentit alors le souffle humide de l'autre homme contre ses lèvres. Désespéré et ayant totalement oublié le bracelet d'urgence que lui avait remis Olivier, il ferma les yeux. Conscient de son environnement, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas repousser Comac, pas en public, encore moins sous les yeux de Pansy Parkinson.

Harry sentit alors l'autre homme être projeté loin de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le grand Comac McLaggen pataugé dans l'énorme piscine du manoir sous les rires des autres invités. Le sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme se retourna pour remercier son sauveur, mais, au lieu de remerciement, il n'arriva qu'à murmurer un prénom :

« Drago… »

* * *

Euh... Ouais, j'aimerais bien vous dire que le prochain chapitre arrivera sous peu, mais j'aime mieux ne pas faire de promesse... Avec mes antécédents, vous comprendrez qu'il vaut mieux se méfier :P N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, même si pour me crier (Quoi? Les lettres majuscules, c'est à ça que ça sert, non?) des bêtises.

Je vais faire des efforts!


End file.
